


Falling For Im Jaebum

by Alltimeela



Category: BLACKPINK, Day6 (Band), GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Mamamoo, SHINee, Sunmi (Korea Musician), TWICE (Band), Wonder Girls, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Im Jaebum - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltimeela/pseuds/Alltimeela
Summary: Being childhood best friends with a Kpop idol is hard enough but when you and Jaebum go to university together things starts getting heated as you two slowly fall in love.How will JYP and the media react that you're  dating Im Jaebum: the leader of Got7 and your best friend.The normal life that you once had becomes turned upside down and into a life you never once imagined as you get stuck in a love triangle between Jaebum and Taemin





	1. Chapter 1

**Y/N POV**

It was a cool morning in September and the sun woke  up everything that it gives life too. I for one have to wake up early as the first day of school starts today.

It was my first year in Konkuk University in Seoul and I couldn't be happier to attend. It was my dream university to attend.

"Ugh I slept through my alarm!" I yelled as I looked at the clock. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed and head out the door. I lived in a small apartment by myself, as I moved out of my parents house to be closer to school and also you felt it was time to live on my own.

I couldn't believe i'm late to the first day of school. I waited to go to university for a long time and when I'm here I have to be late. I began to ran to school and hoped that I would make it on time.

As I ran I accidentally bumped into my childhood best friend Jaebum. We meet in elementary school as I had to transfer schools due to my dad's work, and ever since then we were inseparable. We can talk about anything with each together  and we'll never hold any secrets between each other.

"Oh I'm sorry JB, I didn't see you there" I apologized to him. "It's fine, knowing you it wasn't the first time you bumped into me like this" he smirked. I gently nudged him as we started walking together to school.

"I waited by your apartment so we can walk to school together, but I thought you left early and were at school already" JB said. We always walked to school together when we were growing up as we lived in the same neighbourhood.

"No, I actually slept through my alarm clock and I thought I was gonna be late, but I guess not" I said embarrassedly to him. He just smiled at me as we walk to school together.

"You don't change at all don't you Y/N" Jaebum laughed. "You're the same person that I meet in elementary school, always late. He smiled at me  
"Hey hey, you can't blame me, it's just who I am" you scoffed. He quietly laughed.

"Hey Y/N, I wanted to ask if after school we can go to that coffee shop together we been talking about going" JB said smiling as we enter the schools courtyard. We loved hanging out with each other but it was never more than a friendly hang out between two friends.

"Sure I'll love to, but don't you have practice with the boys today?" I asked. "Not today, they want me to focus on school for now, then we will be starting working on music again once I'm settled" JB said.

It was great being best friends with a Kpop idol, but it has its down turns as when he is on tour, I barely get to see him or talk with him. I'm proud that he is accomplishing his dream and that I'm next to him every step of the way. I have became close to the other Got7 members over the years as Jaebum would often take me to their events for support, They became like my brothers.

"Text me when you finish your last class then so we can go together" I told him. "Sure thing" he replied. We headed to our first class and luckily we both had the same class together, we both sat next to each other in the empty seats by the window.

"Omg is that Jisoo" I said to Jaebum as I noticed a familiar female walk in the classroom. Jisoo was my best friend during high school and I lost contact with her as she had to transfer schools in final year due to her being busy with Blackpink. I didn't think I would see her again.

"Omg it is! I didn't know we would see her again" JB replied as she started walking towards us. JB and Jisoo were also good friends as all three of us would always hang out throughout high school until she had to leave.

"Omg guys, long time no see" Jisoo said with excitement as she approached us. "Is anyone sitting here?" She gestured at the empty seat next to us.

"Nope, but you may sit here with us" JB said nicely to her. Jisoo put her stuff on the table and sat down next to us. "How are you guys? It felt like forever ago since we were together like this" She asked us smiling as she settled her things on the table.

When I was about to reply to Jisoo the teacher walked into the classroom. "Hello Students" the teacher said as he walked into the classroom. "Im Mr. Kim and i'll be your teacher for this class for the rest of the semester, I hope that you guys will be great and hardworking students as there is so much to learn this semester. Mr Kim said.

It was finally lunchtime and me and Jaebum ate together. The other Got7 members came ate lunch with us and also Jisoo and her friends: Rose, Lisa and Jennie. I felt really close to JBs band mates as they are like my brothers, I felt comfortable with them and always talked with them about everything.

"Hey JB, are you free after school?" Jackson called out across the table. "Actually I'm not, me and Y/N are hanging out to that coffee shop that I mentioned before". JB replied.

"Ahhh have fun then, I was just gonna ask if you had some time to hang out with me but I'll just ask someone else to" Jackson said as he turns over to Mark "do you want to?" He asked him.  
"Yeah sure man" Mark replied.

It was now afterschool and I waited by JBs classroom for him to finish. I texted him a while back but he didn't reply to your message yet. Jackson and Mark already headed as they are going to the arcade together, while the others went home.

All of a sudden another student bumps into me and drops his books all over "I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going" said the student embarrassingly as he went to pick up his books. I noticed that he was in my last class.

"Don't worry about it, weren't you in my last class?" I asked him as I helped him pick up his books. "Yeah I was" he said smiley.

He was quite handsome with a cute smile.  
"Anyways I have somewhere to get to, I'll see you in class tomorrow, my name Is Lee Taemin by the way" he said as he smiled at me "I'm Y/F/N " I said as he walks away.

"Who was that?" I heard a voice behind me, I turned around to see Jaebum. "Gah you scared me! give me some warning" I said as my heart was beating  "It was just some guy from my last class who bumped into me while I was waiting for you" I said to him.

We both walked to the coffee shop together which was only a few blocks away from the university. "I'll order for you, just wait here" JB said as he made his way to the queue. I loved going to coffee shops like this, as it feels relaxing and cozy.

I found a table to sit in by the window. I sat down and waited for Jaebum to come back. The cafe was pretty busy right now as the sound of people chattering and laughing all around me gives me ease from the exhausting first day that i had.

Jaebum came back a few minutes later with my drink and sat down. "Hey isn't that the guy that bumped into you earlier" he said as he pointed to the barista.

**I looked over to the person and it was Lee Taemin.**


	2. Chapter 2

JB POV

As I was lined up in the queue to order mine and Y/Ns drink, I noticed that the Barista looked quite familiar. He looks like the guy that bumped into Y/N while she was waiting for my class to finish.

"Next please" the barista called out to me. I went up to order "Can I have a medium cappuccino and a..." what was Y/N order again. "...and a medium Caramel macchiato" I said as I remembered. I paid and a moment later I gotten the drinks.

"Hey isn't that the guy that bumped into you earlier" I pointed to the barista as I sat down at our table. "Omg it is, this is why he was such in a rush somewhere" she said. "I guess that's why" I said. All the girls were swooning at him and I couldn't understand why. Ya he was attractive I must say but I felt a little jealous.

We drank our coffee with ease. We walked home together after and just talked like we had when we were children. Nothing changed.

Y/N POV  
It was the next day of school and I felt pretty tired from waking up early for my morning class. "Argh why did I decide to have classes in the morning?" I said quietly to myself, I could of chosen afternoon or even evening classes but instead I'm here in the mornings.

As I walked into my first class with Jaebum, I noticed Taemin sitting in the front row by himself and we just exchanged smiles as me and Jaebum walked to our seats with Jisoo.

"Hey that guy in the front row is kinda cute, don't you think Y/N?" Jisoo said as we sat in our seats.  
"Yea I suppose" I said "I don't know but something about him seems... mysterious" Jisoo said

Class ended and I was making my way to my next class. Sadly I didn't have other classes with Jaebum or Jisoo so I will be all alone. I choose a random place to sit in the classroom however someone sat next to me.

I look over to see Taemin right next to me "Hey mind if I sit here"? He asked with a shy smile "Ya go ahead, no one was sitting here anyways" i said as he settled his stuff onto the desk.

"You may not remember me but I'm Lee Taemin, I'm the guy in your morning class and the guy who accidentally bumped into you the other day" he said nervously. "I'm Y/F/N. I replied back.

"Who is that guy i see hanging out with a lot in class? Is he your boyfriend?" He asked. "Why does it concern you?" You bluntly said

"Woah I was just asking, I saw you guys the other day in the coffee shop i am working at. I thought maybe you guys are together or something" he said pouting.

"Me and Jaebum are just friends, we known each other since we were children" I sighed. "Ahh that's cool, I apologize if that was random and bizarre question as we just met" he shyly said. "No it's fine, you were just curious" you said to him as you slightly nudged him. We sat there quietly

School has finished and you headed to the library to study for a bit and finish the assignment that is due soon. Jaebum promised he would come and help finish it with me, however I didn't see him in his last class. As I was in the library, I noticed Jisoo sitting across the library with Jennie and it seems like they were busy with something. I didn't wanted to bother them so I went to find an quiet place to study.

I found an available desk close by and sat there. I pulled out my phone and texted Jaebum.

 **Text**  
Me: Hey where are you?  
Jaebumie: hey sorry I was suddenly called down to JYP to do GOT7 stuff, I'll promise I'll make this up to you!!  
Me: awwww okay, but you will have to pay back for this later!  
Jaebummie: yes for sure! I'll come over afterwards  
Me: see you then!!

I sighed. I guess I'll study alone. Maybe if I go over to Jisoo and Jennie and I could study with them. No no they look busy and I don't want to bother them. I sat there myself and started to work on the assignment that is due myself.

JB POV  
As the final class ended, I was heading to the library to meet up with Y/N for our study session, But suddenly heard my phone ringing. I looked at the contact and it was JYP and answered it right away.

"Yeoboseyo" I said as I answered the phone. "JB I want you to come to the office as soon as possible, I need to talk to you and the rest of the group about the upcoming comeback" JYP said.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly" I replied as the call ended and made my way to the JYP building. I sighed, I'm not normally the person who would cancel on plans like that but I'm sure Y/N will understand.

I walked into the building kinda nervously, it isn't everyday when your manager calls you and tells you about your upcoming comeback.

"I'm sorry I'm late" I apologized as I walked into JYPs office. I bowed to him as I joined the other members. "Now that everyone is here, I wanted to talk about your guys upcoming comeback. I know you guys are busy with university and I completely understand it's hard to balance school work and idol stuff together, however I need you guys to start writing and submitting new songs so we can aim for a comeback by the end of this year" JYP said clearly.

"Yes sir" we said in unison. I love making and creating new songs however recently I was too occupied with school to write any.

The meeting was over, and it was just us talking about the future of GOT7. I started to make my way to Y/Ns house. I hate canceling plans on her but this is a sacrifice I will have to make being an idol.

"JB!" Called out Jinyoung, I turned around to see him coming towards me. "I just wanted to ask if you have any songs you want to submit, maybe I can help you" he said

"I have a few but unfortunately I have been so caught up with university that I didn't finish them, but of course you can help" I signed. Jinyoung is a really good and close friend to me, he is a trusted friend I can always count on and talk about anything with. We met when we both auditioned for JYPE, debuted twice together with JJ project and Got7. I guess we're fated to be best friends.

"Yeah I have a few as well but I don't know how we will be able do this, we just started university and JYP is already wanting us prepare for our next comeback" Jinyoung sighed.

"It will be stressful but we have to get through this,we can do this" I ensured him as I put my hand on his shoulder.

As I making my way out of the building I noticed a familiar face walk into the building. It was Sunmi. I wonder if she and the other wonder girls members also got called in for a meeting. They been in hiatus for quite some time but I would see them in the building once in a awhile.

"Jaebum-ah, do you know if JYP is available right now?" I heard her say to me. "Ah yeah l just had a meeting with him, he should be in his office right now" I said.

"Thank you" She said smilingly as she made her way to the office. I known Sunmi ever since I was a trainee and always had a crush on her. I was too scared and also too busy to make the first move to her, but I'm happy that I'm at least friends with her.

I arrived at Y/N house like I promised. "How was your meeting with JYP?" she asked. "It was okay, he wants us to get for our next comeback" I sighed.

"Aish so soon, do they ever give you a break?" she said. "Apparently not" I sighed. We started to work on the assignment together and completed it within a couple of hours.

"I guess I'll head home now, I need to check up on my cats (he legit has 5 cats)" I said as I remembered my babies at home. "Haha then you should go" she said laughing.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school"

////////  
AN:  
I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter!!


End file.
